


Liberation

by jagnikjen



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened the night Scudder crept into the the Russet Room at Pendersleigh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Amythe3lder for her beta read and for the challenge to create more Maurice fic.

Alec pulled in a drag from his cigarette and watched the window of Mr Hall’s bedroom. Waiting. The gentleman had gone inside after their conversation, but a sense of expectation had stayed with Alec and so he’d wandered through the trees and waited and waited. The moon had moved higher as he’d been stood there. He flicked the end of his fag into the moist grass, hearing the hiss as it went out, and looked up at the window one last time. It were getting late and—

His breath caught as the curtains flashed open and Mr Hall opened the window. The moon shone right on him and he climbed out the window, moved around, and then disappeared back inside. That were odd… Were he all right? Maybe he were sick and needed someone to fetch a doctor. Maybe…

Alec didn’t quite understand his compulsion to climb the ladder and peek in, but he’d learned to trust his gut. Up he went and sat in the windowsill and looked at Mr Hall sitting up and looking back at him. The look on his face drew Alec right in and he knew, somehow he knew what he were there for.

“I heard you calling to me, sir.” Alec hugged him. Kissed his face. Kissed his neck. “I know, sir. It’s all right. I know, sir.”

Mr Hall’s skin were cool against his lips, against his fingers as Alec unbuttoned his pajama shirt. “C’mon.” He smelled like cigarettes and fancy water and Alec pushed the silky cloth over his shoulders. The gentleman’s hands fluttered around for a moment as if he don’t know what to do with ‘em and then he finally hugged Alec back and it felt nice…it felt good. Alec hadn’t had a hug in…well, as far back as he could remember. And it were welcome, even if it were from a man. He knew Mr Hall were sincere-like, he looked so lost sometimes. Like he hadn’t had a hug in a long time either. “Lie down.”

Mr Hall rolled backwards and Alec pressed several more kisses along his neck, chest, and stomach, then pulled back to look at the pale chest now showing. It were muscular like his own and he were pleased to know Mr Hall did summat that kept him in shape.

He undid his own shirt buttons slowly, pulling his shirt tails from his trousers.

“I ain’t never done this, sir. Been with a gent, I mean.” He leant over to remove his shoes and socks and then stood and unfastened his trousers. He hadn’t bothered with underclothes this morning, and Mr Hall’s eyes went round at the sight of his nakedness—as if he’d never see’d another man’s cock before. But surely a gentleman such as Mr Hall had see’d one or two beside his own.

Alec went round the bed and climbed in beside Mr Hall. “What do you want to do now, sir?”

Mr Hall rolled to his side and faced Alec. He searched Alec’s face for a long moment. Alec didn’t know what he were searching for but he must have found it since he leant forward and brushed his lips across Alec’s.

Kissing was something Alec knew about, having kissed plenty of girls. With a flick of his tongue, he encouraged Mr Hall to open his mouth and then they was really kissin’, with their tongues tasting each other’s and everything. It wasn’t quite like kissin’ a girl. It wasn’t as soft, but there was a gentleness about Mr Hall’s kissin’ that made Alec feel kind of fluttery inside. They kissed for a while, slow and sweet-like, and Mr Hall’s hand had slid up his arm and cradled his head. It were nice. Not like some of the girls who were just as eager for a tumble as the lads; but like summat Mr Hall wanted to be doing just to be doing it. Finally Mr Hall pulled back and Alec licked his lips. When it got right down to it, his body didn’t seem to care he was kissin’ another man.

“Scudder?” Mr Hall’s voice were all soft-like.

“Sir?”

“I’ve never been with a man before either. The last man I…I cared about was too frightened to…to have sex.”

“Afraid of sex, sir?”

“Mmm…”

“Sex ain’t nothing to be afraid of.”

“No?”

“No.”

Must have been Mr Durham, but Alec didn’t say anything. Mr Hall were the only real friend Mr Durham seemed to have and he’d see’d how Mr Durham’s eyes either avoided Mr Hall or followed him everywhere. It didn’t take a educated gentleman to figure that one out.

“So all that to say…I don’t really know what to do. I only know what I want to do.”

“What’s that?”

“I want to put my…mouth on you. On your…er…”

The words and Mr Hall’s shyness made Alec’s cock twitch. “Cock, sir.”

“Yes, on your cock,” he said, his face turning the color of Mrs Durham’s primroses in full bloom.

A good cock-sucking sounded just fine to Alec, and he rolled to his back, pushing down the bedclothes with his feet.

Mr Hall eyed Alec’s half-hard cock, his expression that of a half-starved man, and Alec owned that if _that man_ had kept Mr Hall at arm’s length then Mr Hall had never enjoyed any sort of sexual pleasure. Had he any sex other than jerking himself off?

“Go on then,” Alec murmured, “just imagine what you’d like done to you and do it to me. And then I’ll do you.”

Mr Hall’s eyes went round again, but he nodded, then shifted ‘round ‘til he lay between Alec’s legs, shoulders snug between Alec’s thighs. His hand were gentle, but Alec’s cock jumped in his grip and Mr Hall’s eyes met his. Though the only light came from the moon, Alec could see the want sparkin’ in his eyes. Alec’s cock was just as eager and he nodded back.

Mr Hall’s mouth closed around the head of Alec’s cock and he groaned. It felt divine, it did. All that hot wetness and slow licking. He’d only had his cock sucked once before and it had been rough and fast. It’d felt good at the time, but this… This were…well he didn’t know. Just that it felt better than anything. Alec went boneless into the mattress, his legs widening as if on their own and he thrust up, wanting more, harder, faster, and all of a sudden his cock were cold and Mr Hall were coughing.

Alec scrambled to prop himself up. “Sorry, sir. You all right?” He looked down his body where Mr Hall was nodding and swiping a fist across his mouth.

“Yes, I…was that good?”

Alec nodded. “Very good, sir.”

Mr Hall smiled and got back to it. Alec groaned, one of those deep satisfied noises because it felt so good. And then Mr Hall were bobbin’ his head down Alec’s shaft and there was suction and there was wet and he couldn’t help trying to fuck Mr Hall’s mouth. Mr Hall didn’t stop or choke this time, but moaned around Alec’s cock, and the sound and the feel of that had Alec grabbing fistfuls of sheet. Somehow their movements matched up and Alec panted in time to the motions. Sparks danced behind his eyes, his arms and legs felt warm. He suddenly couldn’t think of anything but Mr Hall’s mouth on his cock and his hand on his hip and the buzzing in his head and the throbbing in his bollocks. His whole body tensed and then he knew he was going to come.

“Sir,” he gasped, but it was too late. His cock pulsed and spurt. Mr Hall pulled off, but his hand replaced his mouth and he stroked gently as Alec’s cock throbbed a few more times and spewed a bit more. Alec lifted his head to see Mr Hall studying his spunk and when he looked up at Alec, his eyes were wide and surprised and his open mouth were shiny with spit and spunk, and Alec had never see’d such a sight, and if he hadn’t just come, it would have been enough to make him hard again.

Next thing he knew, Mr Hall were shinnying up his body, erection dragging along Alec’s leg and belly. Mr Hall kissed him, and Alec could taste himself on Mr Hall’s mouth. And that were a bit of a turn on too and he kissed back hard.

“Scudder, Scudder…” Mr Hall said finally pulling back. He smoothed his hair back and dotted kisses all over his face and chest. “…that was more than I thought it would be. Was it all right for you? It seemed so, but…?”

“It were very satisfactory, sir.”

“Good. I’m glad I didn’t muck it up.” Mr Hall nodded and flopped over to his side of the bed and let go a great sigh.

“No, sir. It were very enjoyable. What about you, sir?”

Mr Hall turned his wide blue eyes up to Alec. He looked very young of a sudden and Alec knew, somehow, this really were his first time with another. “I’d be very pleased Scudder,” he said softly, turning his gaze to the ceiling. The color on his cheeks deepened.

Alec had tumbled enough lasses to be comfortable with sex. Being with a man, this particular one especially, weren’t much different. Shifting to elbow and knees between Mr Hall’s legs, Alec took hold of the man’s cock and swallowed it down.

“Oh, God…” said Mr Hall, thrusting into Alec’s mouth. Alec quite liked that and settled into a rhythm, allowing Mr Hall to fuck his mouth. His fists gripped the sheets, and a string of guttural curses spurred Alec on. It were a nice prick as pricks went, he guessed. It were a bit less thick than his own, which were good for cock-sucking purposes at least. It fit right nicely in the tunnel of his mouth and throat.

Mr Hall’s loss of control—erratic thrusts and ragged moans—probably meant he were gettin’ close. A moment later, “Scu—” burst from his mouth and come spewed from his cock. Alec reared back, surprised and slightly put off by the thick sticky liquid. He spat the glob onto Mr Hall’s cock and took him in hand to finish him off.

Afterward, Alec stretched out beside Mr Hall who lay with a hand over his face and his chest heaving. His spent cock lay soft in the hair of his groin.

“All right, sir?” Alec asked.

Mr Hall rolled to face him wearing a lovely expression on his face. “Scudder… I’m supposed to be ashamed of what I am, but I feel… I don’t know… liberated, I think. And I have you to thank for that.”

“I dunno what to say about that, sir.”

“Nothing. You don’t have to say anything. Will you stay?”

“What if someone comes, sir?”

Mr Hall nodded. “Quite so, Scudder.” He scurried to the door and turned the key, then scuttled back into the bed, pulling the bedclothes up and over them both. He kissed Alec again, a slow exploration of not only his mouth, but his body as well. “Will you stay?” he asked again, pressing and ear to Alec’s chest.

“’Course, sir. I’d like that very much.”

“I’d like it too.”

They settled facing one another and Mr Hall grasped Alec’s hand. Alec petted Mr Hall’s hair and Alec weren’t sure which of them fell asleep first. Or who woke who…


End file.
